The Mysterious Fathoms Below
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: A few months after their wedding, Ariel and Eric pay a visit to Atlantica. There Eric discovers just what life is like under the sea, and explores Ariel's world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It had been seven months since Ariel and Eric married, a now seventeen year old Ariel walked through the town with Carlotte. It was a glorious April day and both were chatting happily.

"So how does it feel to seventeen?" asked Carlotte.

"It doesn't really feel that different from sixteen, it is only a month since my birthday though."

"It is, I am just glad you have the same calendar to us. Though I was surprised you have star signs."

"I've always known I was a Pisces. Before my Mother died, my Father used to take my sisters and I up to the surface to stargaze. He taught us the names of the constellations and told us stories about them, on our birthdays he would show each of us are sign."

"That sounds wonderful. William taught Eric how to stargaze, they would sit up late into the night in William's study, we often found Eric asleep in the sofa the following morning. It used to drive Grimsby made, Eric would keep nodding off in lessons the following morning. Often people saying they can read another person's future by looking at them, load of old nonsense in my opinion" Carlotte said as they arrived in the town centre.

"Eric wants to take me on a tour for the Kingdom in September. To celebrate a year of being human, and his 19th birthday."

"Well the kingdom is large and you have seen a lot of the coastal area, it will do you good to see in land."

"I am looking forward to it, I do want to see life away from the coast, these apples look nice" Ariel replied buying the apples from a grocers.

"They're fo an apple pie I take it?"

"Yes I promised Daddy I would make him one."

"That is a lovely thing to do, Louis is very pleased with your cooking."

"I was surprised that you and Louie were married, you clearly have him well trained."

"Only when we are at work, at home things are much more equal. At work he is below me, me being House Keeper an all. Well we fell in love with each other thirteen years ago. He is fine most of the time, just gets a little high strung over his cuisine" Carlotte replied as they arrived back at the castle.

Later that afternoon Ariel, Eric, his father King William and his mother Queen Sophia were sitting on the harbour wall. Like his son, King William V had black hair that was beginning to go gray , with a pair of hazel eyes full of kindness. Eric had inherited his eyes from his mother Sofia, who had dark brown verging on black hair, Eric had also inherited her excellent judge of character. All were talking to King Triton, Adella and Attina, who were also sat on the wall.

"This apple pie is lovely Ariel" King Triton said eating his slice.

"Thank you Daddy, how are rehearsals going Adella?" Ariel asked, turning to face her sister.

"Excellent, the show is amazing, everyone's worked so hard. Opening night is next week at The Piccadilly Theatre. I would love for you both to be there, as would Grandfather and Uncle Carmine" replied Adella.

"I would love to come Adella" Ariel replied.

"It would be fun if you both could come, besides I think it is time Eric saw Atlantica" said Attina.

"I would like to come, but Ariel and I are both human" replied Eric.

"That would be no problem, I could turn you both in merpeople" replied King Triton.

"Thank you Daddy, I would love to show you the world I came from Eric."

"I'd love to see Atlantica, you've told me so much about it" Eric replied.

"I think you should both go for a couple of weeks" said Sofia looking at the pair.

"As do I, it would do you good to have some personal time. It is also high time Eric saw Atlantica" replied William as Sofia nodded in agreement.

"Well that settles it, Adella, Ariel and I will be at opening night" said Eric.

"Excellent. I will meet you both in a few days" said Triton.


	2. The Performance

The Performance

A few days later Ariel and Eric stood on Mermaid Rock, with King Triton in the water in front of them. Pointing his Trident at the pair, he watched as it's power swirled around them, changing them from humans into merpeople. On seeing his tail and fins Eric gasped, both were a dark shade of red, the same colour as the belt he usually wore.

"You look fantastic in this form Eric, are you ready so see my world?" asked Ariel as she looked at his tail.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Eric replied as they dived underwater.

Entering Ariel's world Eric gasped in wonder at what he saw. Schools of brightly coloured fish swam around them, darting this way and that, their scales reflecting in the light. Light from the sun streamed down from the surface, turning the water a light shade of blue. Below them swam a school of small sharks, their pace relaxed and at ease. Then out of the reeds swam a group of five sleek, grey seals, their bodies twisting in the water. Seeing Triton, Ariel and Eric the seals swam up to them, their large eyes gazing at the three. Then Eric gazed at one in amazement, one with a white patch over its left eye.

"Storm, is that you?" asked Eric.

Seeing Eric the seal nodded and swam up Eric, pressing his face against Eric's, before licking him. Rolling onto his back the Storm let Eric stroke him, as the other four circled Ariel and Triton.

"I found Storm with his mother on the beach two years ago, they had been hurt in a storm. His mother was ill for several weeks so I took care of him, even after they were released I still saw him" Eric said as he stroked Storm's back.

"That was a very kind thing you did Eric, you have earned a true friend" said Triton stroking one of the seals.

Leaving the seals behind, they soon reached Atlantica, with Eric gazing at the city in awe. Never in his life had he imagined a city as magnificent as Atlantica existed so close to his own home. As a child he had dreamed of a city where merpeople lived, but Atlantica was far greater than he had imagined it would be. As he swam through the city he looked around, his eyes like saucers, eager to see everything. Reaching the palace gardens, they were met by Ariel's sister.

"We are the sisters of Ariel

Little sister with a heart of gold

Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Artista, Andrina

Welcome to Atlantica Prince Eric" the girls sang, before swimming up and hugging the pair.

Chatting happily Ariel and Eric sat down with the rest of her family for lunch, all sitting on blankets in the garden. As they ate, the mermaids told Eric about life in Atlantica. The morning traffic with chariots drawn by dolphins and sharks flooding into the city, and seahorses zipping around everywhere. The seahorse races where the riders and horses were stars. How mermaids and fish could party together till dawn came. How majestic whales often swam above the city, their songs ringing throughout the city.

In return Eric told them about life on land. All about the castle and town, the jobs humans did. Birds which flew above the castle, calling pout their songs for all to hear, the livestock that were in the town on market day. Sheep whose wool was used to make clothes, goats that ate everything and anything and hens that got under people's feet. Cat's that walked across fences and roof tops and purred around people's ankles. Swimming to their beds that night all fell asleep, a family complete once more.

It was the following night, Ariel, along with her sisters; Father and Eric were wearing their best jewels. With her hair tied up with pearls and wearing silver jewellery, Ariel looked stunning as did her sisters. All had made an extra effort for Adella's big night, with there being no arguments about borrowing makeup. Leaving the palace in the royal chariot, the party soon arrived at The Piccadilly Theatre, where the manager personally escorted them to the Royal Box.

Back stage you could cut the tension with a knife, the atmosphere electric with nerves and excitement. Actors swam around muttering lines, the wardrobe mistress yelling orders and supervising costumes, in the orchestra pit the band warmed up. Peering out between the curtains, Adella saw her family in the audience and smiled.

"_I hope I make Father proud tonight, I wish you were here Mother, I wish you could see me perform. I hope can be half as good as you_" Adella thought.

As they waited for the show to start, the girls saw people they knew in the crowd. In the box across from them, they saw their Grandmother Eirene, who was sitting with the play's writer Elaine. Eirene was Athena's mother and had looked after the girls in the months following Athena's death. Seeing the girls, both waved as the theatre manger swam into their box.

"That's my Grandma, my Grandfather Uaithne composed the music, he is also playing in the orchestra tonight" Ariel whispered to Eric as the curtain rose.

As the curtain rose the orchestra began to play, and the musical Grease began. The audience soon fell in love with sweet Sandy and tough Danny, kind hearted Frenchy, cool Kenickie and tough but nice Rizzo. The mermaids fell in love with the T Sharks, picking out the member they would like to date. Mermen fell head over fins for the Pink Mermaids, choosing their favourite from the group.

Each song brought more applause from the audience, all thrilled with the quality of the score, and the heart the actors put into the songs. Summer Nights got the audience into the spirit of the musical, and received a tremendous applause, the audience ager to see what the rest of the musical would bring. The "Beauty School Dropout" scene made the crowd gasp with aw as a magnificent angel appeared on stage. As she watched Adella play the lead mermaid Sandy, Ariel marvelled at her sister's acting ability. When Adella sang "Look at me I'm Sandra D" the audience's heart went out to her, with more than one member getting tears in their eyes. The song was full of emotion, with the setting of Adella sitting on her own above the racetrack adding to the sense of her isolation and need to change. When final song "We go together" ended the audience swam up in their seats and cheered, calling for an encore. As the cast bowed the audience cheered, all clapping when Adella, Uaithne and Elaine were presented with bouquets of flowers.

The after show party was held in the exclusive Starlight Hotel, where the cast and invited members of the audience talked together. Speeches were made and bottles of wine were opened, with everyone raising their glasses to toast the musicals opening night success. Sitting at a table with Ariel, Eric was chatting to Uaithne and Eirene.

"The music was beautiful Sir, I thought it was amazing" said Eric.

"Thank you Eric, and it is Uaithne or Grandfather, none of this Sir business. You are family" replied Uaithne.

"My husband is right, you can call me Eirene or Grandma, I am just glad you could both make it" said Eirene sipping her drink.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, you did and amazing job Granddad" said Ariel hugging him.

"I am glad it went well, I have not been that nervous in a long time. I have to say it was amazing, one of the best scores I have written" replied Uaithne.

"You did, I am surprised you haven't retired yet" said Ariel with a grin.

"I keep trying to get him to, but he keeps being roped into more projects" said Eirene shaking her head.

"Ah well you'll have to wait a bit longer. Tell me Eric, what is music like on the surface?" asked Uaithne, taking a drink from a passing waiter.

"Mixed but good, it varies depending on who is making it. We have a Royal Band that works exclusively for the royal family and any productions we chose to be involved with" Eric replied.

"It's the same down here, some music I have heard is excellent, some singers I have heard cannot carry a tune. Mind you, most bad singers come out after they have had a few, or entered a talent show for fun at a club" replied Uaithne, as Adella and her boyfriend swam up to the table.

"So what did you think?" asked Adella as she hugged Ariel.

"You were amazing, you made Sandy so real" replied Ariel.

"Aw thanks Ariel, I was nervous back stage, what you think Grandpa?"

"Wonderful darling, you reminded me a lot of your mother when she first played the lead role."

"That means a lot to hear you say that, I never thought I could be as good as her."

"You brought Sandy to life Adella, I though you did especially welling singing Hopelessly Devoted To You. You have never played lead before, you did well, your Mother would have been very proud " replied Uaithne.

"You were brilliant Adella" said Eric.

"Thanks Eric I am so glad you liked it. This is my boyfriend Dante, he's a shark trainer.1"

"Nice you meet you Eric, I've heard a lot about you, Ariel it is great to see you again" said Dante shaking Eric's hand.

"It's great to see you again Dante" replied Ariel.

"So you train sharks that must be dangerous job" said Eric.

"Oh it is. I train them to pull chariots, for travel and cargo. I'm safe mostly, we don't often take the really deadly sharks, they are just too dangerous. I've had the odd nip or mild bite, but nothing that serous."

"Still it must be scary at times, they have razor sharp teeth."

"Well most are more scared of us then we are them, most are happy to be trained if treated well. Some I've trained have been really gentle, one even took food out of my hand. I'm not experienced enough to work some of the sharks, such as the Great White. Only mermen who have been training sharks for a good ten years would attempt to train them, for anyone else it would be suicide."

"Yeh it is, mate of mine lost his arm to one of them" looking round, all saw Ariel's uncle Carmine with his wife. "He wasn't a fool either, trained em for twenty years, then one day that happened" Carmine said sitting down.

Little had changed about Carmine in the years since Athena's death, his black hair was longer and tied back, his purple tail was still the same.2 He had aged a little, but to Ariel he was still the same uncle she knew as a child. A rebel with a nose for trouble, someone who was free spirited, a cool merman. Carmine had calmed down in the past years, the birth of his and his wife's first child three years before had seen to that.

"Eric this is my Uncle Carmine, my uncle on my Mother's side and Aunt Marilyn" Ariel said as pink tailed mermaid with bleach blond sat down.

"Ariel you grow more beautiful every time I see you, Eric it is nice to finally meet you" said Marilyn shaking Eric's had.

"Same here, what do you do Carmine?"

"I'm the lead singer in a rock group The Shark Slayers, we've been together for fifteen years n still going strong" replied Carmine.

"That's great, you must be good friends" Eric replied.

"We're a five piece, technically I'm lead but we switch it round every couple of weeks, let's all of us do the job. When I think of the stuff we did in are twenties, we caused our parents no end of worry."

"You got into some trouble I take it" replied Eric.

"We didn't half, partying every night other night, we did some stupid stuff there, tried a few things we shouldn't have. We toured, doing hundreds of gigs each year and met loads of mermaids. Now we are all married mermen with kids, those days are well behind us, you and Ariel should come to a concert some time" Carmine replied.

The party proved to be a very good one, with it lasting well into the night and the following morning. Swimming home Ariel, her sisters and Eric chatted as they went, all enjoying each other's company. Getting in they swam to bed silently, well aware that their Father was already asleep. The goodnights were in whispers as the girls headed to their separate rooms, with a few knowing grins being sent Ariel an Eric's way. As she fell asleep that night, Ariel though about the fun she had had, smiling at how lucky she was.

1 This is the boy Adella met in Ariel's Beginning, he is wearing a shark's tooth around his neck, that's way I made him a shark trainer.

2 Background info on Carmine can b found in my fic The World Above.


	3. Part of My World

Part of my world

It was the following day, Ariel and Eric were swimming to Ship Wreck Rocks, both talking about Grease and what was their favourite part. Reaching their destination, they looked down at the ghostly skeletons of the ships, their rotten wood an eerie shade of green. Grinning at each other they swam down, weaving in and out of wrecks. Reaching a ship called The Arctic Whale, they swam inside, going down through a large hole in the deck. Exploring the ship they saw many objects, some still in good condition. Reaching a large cabin, Ariel found it contained things she had not seen before. Paintings of men wrapped in fur clothes standing next to sleds drawn by dogs. In another of a pack of wolves stood on a hill against the backdrop of the Northern Lights. Carvings polar bears, arctic foxes, owls and narwhals stood on shelves.

Seeing the objects, Eric explained to Ariel about the frozen Arctic in the north, how in winter there was little daylight, how in summer it was light most of the time. About the mystical Northern Lights also called Aurora Borealis that shone at night. White owls which hunted lemmings, magnificent Arctic wolves that roomed the tundra and polar bears that hunted seals on the ice.

In return Ariel told Eric of the merpeople that lived there, all having white hair and silver tails. That they played with Narwhales and belugas, at home in the frozen waters. Living their lives in a world of ice and snow, in underwater homes made from ice.

Leaving the area a short time later, many of the objects were in an orange bag that Ariel carried, they swam until they reached the outside of a cave. Swimming inside, Eric gazed in amazement at all the human things that sat on shelves. Sitting on the rock in the cave's centre, Ariel watched as Eric examined the objects.

"What is this place Ariel?"

"My secret cave, I used to put all the human things I collected here."

"I'm amazed you collected so much."

"I found this cave when I was swimming with my Mother, I was only four, I have been collecting human things since that day" Ariel replied, showing him a collection of jewellery.

"You should take some of these things back with you, the jewellery would look great on you."

"I'll do that, I've always wanted to wear them, there are a few things I want to take back" she replied showing Eric a statue of two people dancing.

"It could be repaired easily."

"I spent a lot of time here growing up. I felt that no one understood my curiosity about humans.

This is the place that I came

To hide my human things" Ariel sang swimming off the rock and picking up a necklace.

"I dreamed of walking on land,

Two legs instead of fins

I dreamed about being part of your world

Being with you forever" Ariel sang swimming to the top of the cave.

"Now we're here together, you and me,

I've seen people dancing and danced with you

I asked all my questions and got some answers

I know what fire is and why it burns.

I got my turn to explore that sure up above.

I gave away from voice for that chance

I'm out of the sea and part of your world" Ariel sang was Eric joined her and they danced together.

"Now I am here in your world

I'm able to see where you came from

For years I wondered what it was like down here" Eric sang.

Now with you to guide me

I can see what it's like

To have fins instead of legs

To swim with fish every day

Show me the whales who sing

Tell me why dolphins are so playful

Let me be part of your world under the sea" Eric sang as they swam down onto the rock.

Sitting there they kissed, gazing into each other's eyes, happy just being together. Ariel looked around at her cave, and remembered the last time she was in her cave, the day that she made the deal with Ursula.

"_It is so strange to have Eric here with me; all my dreams I used to dream here have come true. I am no longer the naïve mermaid I was back then, I now live in the world above where I belong. I am so glad I was able to bring Eric here, maybe now he can understand why I did what I did_" she thought smiling.


	4. Whale Song

Whale Song

A couple of days later Ariel and Eric were laying on a large rock in a small reef. The top of the rock covered in a pink plant with yellow and blue flowers, before sloping down to two other edges. Lying against the lengthways along the rock Eric gazed up at the fish swimming above him. With her head resting on his tail, Ariel tickled the tiny orange seahorses at swam around them.

"After I rescued you I spent ages here dreaming about you" Ariel said.

"Did you, what did you dream?" Eric asked fingering her hair.

"Both of us together on land, happy, together forever."

"Doing what?" Eric asked with a sly grin.

"Not what you're thinking that's for sure, I dreamed of dancing with you."

"Your dream came true, say what is that sound?"

Looking up the pair saw a pod of Blue Whales swimming above them, their songs echoing through the sea.

"Oh the Blue Whales are back" Ariel replied as one split from the group.

Within moments the whale was in front of them, Eric noticed she had a white scar on her right flipper.

"Hello Ariel, I am glad to see you, I have heard many strange stories about you" said the whale.

"I am so pleased to see you as well Polyhymnia. The stories about me becoming human and marrying a prince are true. Eric, I would like you to meet Polyhymnia, she was my Mother's friend, Nia this is my husband Eric."

"I thought he would be, I am honoured to meet you Prince Eric."

"I am pleased to meet you as well Polyhymnia" replied Eric.

"Please call me Nia, my full name is rather long for everyday use. I would like to talk both of you, will you join us?"

"We will, would it be alright if we sat on your back? We will not be able to match your speed" replied Ariel.

"It would be my pleasure" Nia replied as the pair swam onto her back.

Leaving the reef Nia rejoined her friends, all greeting Eric and Ariel with polite looks and smiles. Relaxing on Nia's back Ariel and Eric gazed about them, honoured to be among the magnificent animals. As they swam the whales began to sing, a song of adventure and family. Listening to the music, Ariel and Eric felt it around them, and both were moved by its beauty. The song gradually got louder as the whales swam towards the surface. The song echoed through the sea and all that heard it stopped to listen, all captivated by its beauty. With a tremendous splash the whales surfaced and the song ended, the splash echoing the whale's happiness.

The whales pace slowed, all drifting along slowly in the sun, all around them seagulls and puffins fished. On Nia's back, Ariel and Eric felt the sun's heat on their tails.

"That was beautiful Nia" said Ariel smiling.

"It was. When I was six I was sailing home with my Father, we had been visiting my Great Uncle Harold. I was standing on deck and I heard your kind singing, I saw them surface, I was captivated. One female swam up to the boat and held my gaze" said Eric.

"You were that boy!" said Ariel with shock.

"Wait you saw me?" asked Eric with shock.

"I was with my Mother that day, we were riding on Nia's back. When your ship came we dived down behind her, we both saw you looking at the whales."

"It was I that held your gaze Prince Eric. I saw that part of your soul was calling to the sea. It is not surprise that you have married a mermaid princess" said Nia.

"This is so strange, I imagined what it would be like to swim with you. I never thought I would actually do it" replied Eric.

"Fait works in mysterious ways Prince Eric, some would say you were destined to marry Ariel."

"However it worked out, I am glad to be here, you are amazing Nia. Will you tell me more about your travel?" asked Eric.

"With pleasure" replied Nia as she began she tell them stories of the places she had visited.

Arriving back at the palace that night, Eric and Ariel found Andrina in tears with Alana and Arista comforting here.

"Drina what happen?" Ariel asked swimming down into a chair.

Looking up at her sister, Andrina didn't answer, but Ariel saw the pain in her eyes. Then Triton swam in, seeing the situation, he swam over to Eric.

"Eric I think we had better leave this to the girls, we would be more of a hindrance then a help. I am off to the seahorse race, would you care to come with me?"

"I would be happy to, I've heard about them from Ariel" Eric replied.

"Excellent, will you girls be alright?" Triton asked.

"We'll be fine Father, you and Eric have a good time" Alana replied as the pair swam out.

"Can we go to my room?" asked Andrina.

"Yes, wherever is best for you" Alana replied.

Reaching Andrina's room the three sat on her bed, with Andrina cuddling her stuffed dolphin.

"Dri what happened to you, you said something about Jayden lying to you" said Arista, taking her sisters hand.

"He's been laying to me for the past three months, ever since we started going out."

"What's he been lying about Dri?" asked Ariel.

"That he's a father to a two month old son."

"WHAT!" all said with shock.

"That's crazy, he's the same age as you, only eighteen" said Ariel.

"This is mad, a father at your age" said Alana putting her arms round Dri.

Slowly and with many tears, Andrina told her sister the whole sorry tale, ending the Jayden breaking up with her.

"Dam that boy, he deserves a good slap round the ear" said Alana.

"We should ask Daddy to throw him in jail, a week in the cells would change his tune" Ariel said hugging her sister.

"Or we could ask Daddy to conscript him onto the army, they might make a man out of him" Arista suggested.

"You would say that Ri, you are dating a soldier. Jail sounds good though, maybe afterwards Dad could put him in the army for six months" Andrina replied.

"Good, good, but I think I've a better, we ask Morgana for help, see if she will turn him into a catfish or curse him" Alana said grinning.1

"What you need Dri is a night out, tomorrow we can go to the Catfish Club" said Attina swimming in and sitting down.

"You and Ariel have guys, I wouldn't have anyone to dance with" Andrina replied.

"I can invite Urchin, that alright with the rest of you?" said Ariel.

"Well I can't go anyway; I'm having dinner with my boyfriend and his parents" said Alana.

"That's ok Al. It would be great to see Urchin, I haven't seen him in a while, thanks for this" replied Andrina as her sisters hugged her.

A couple of hours later Triton and Eric arrived home, with Triton checking on Andrina, smiling when he saw them lay on Andrina's bed. All were laid gossiping with a scroll laid in-between. Instantly the talking stopped when they realised there Father was behind them.

"Are you feeling alright Dri?" Triton asked.

"I am, you couldn't throw Jayden in jail could you?" she replied.

"Sorry sweetie I cannot, as much as I would like to. Mind you I could wring that boy's tail for hurting you like this. By the way, what was that I heard about Morgana as I swam in?"

At this the girls looked at each other, all grinning evilly, before Alana spoke.

"Best you don't ask Father, let's just say Jayden isn't going to get away with this one easily" Alana replied as the others grinned.

"Right, well please don't not ask her to kill him, I do not want to face to the paperwork" Triton replied. "Killing creates a mountain of the stuff, and try not hurt him to severally either."

"Don't worry Daddy, it is more his dignity we're aiming at, promise" Ariel said seeing the less then happy look on her Father's face.

"It had better be only his dignity" Triton replied as they swam to their beds.

Swimming to his bed, Triton couldn't help worry about his daughters were planning.

"_Morgana of all people! She was Athena's friend, she cares for the girl, she is also very skilled in magic. They could ask her to do anything to Jayden and it is likely she would do it. That boy had better watch his back! Dear Poseidon, I hope do they do not hurn him too seriously. Just his dignity they said, it had better be just that, anything else would cause problems_" Triton thought.

1 Please note that Morgana is still good this point. She is the younger then Ursula, there is about twelve years between them. I am not following events of LM2 exactly. Also I do not believe a person would became evil without a reason.


	5. Fun with Fish

Fun with Fish

It was the following night, in their dressing room, Ariel, Andrina and Attina were getting ready. With her hair tied up with a green band and wearing gold jewellery, Ariel looked stunning. Andrina and Attina were also done up, with Attina wearing a gold chocker with a heart dangling from it. Andrina was wearing her favourite green dolphin earrings and necklace.

"We make a smart group" said Andrina as they swam down to the sitting room.

Swimming in, they saw Eric chatting to Attina's fiancé Baldwin, both wearing manacles of silver. Baldwin was a black haired merman with a dark green tail and fins, his hazel eyes lit up as he saw Attina. Seeing the three enter the pair swam over, and the five set out. Swimming through the lanes they met many other partygoers and those heading to the theatre. In Swordfish Courtyard they met Urchin, who hugged Ariel and shock Eric's hand.

"It's great to see you Ariel, I've got so much to tell you."

"I am so pleased you could make it Urchin, what on oceans have you done to your hair?" replied Ariel, looking at his dark green shoulder length hair.

"Oh this? I got sick of the blond, fancied an image change. So Eric, how are you finding life down here?" Urchin asked as they arrived at the Catfish Club.

"Strange at first but I'm getting used to it" Eric replied as the girls got drinks.

"I'd be careful tonight Eric, you're not used to our drinks, the cocktails they serve here are deadly" said Baldwin with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"A toast, to friendship and fun" said Urchin raising his glass.

"To friendship and fun" all said clinking their glasses.

"So Urchin how is the racing going?" asked Andrina taking a sip of her drink.

"Excellent, I've been getting some good results, my boss is impressed."

"I saw at the seahorse race last night Urchin, that was some good riding, you must have been pleased with coming second" said Eric.

"Thanks Eric, that race was intense, second was amazing given the opponents I was up against. I love racing, best job in the ocean, and I train my own seahorse."

Then the music picked up as Catfish Club Band increased the volume, telling the crowd they would be hearing some new songs. Over at the bar Flounder waved at them, waving at her friend Ariel smiled as she watched him serve drinks. As one of three barfish, Flounder was key to smooth running the club. With his exceptional skill for bar tricks, Flounder was a favourite of all patrons. Swimming over to the bar for more drinks, Ariel and Attina chatted to him as he made them six Rainbow Catfish Cocktails. Flounder told them all about his girlfriend Amity, and his work as a bar fish. Back at their table Attina and Ariel handed out the cocktails, with Eric liking his immediately.

As they drank, Baldwin them about his research into eleventh century Mer King, Triton I. Baldwin was the son of Patrick Oldreef who had been princess history tutor. Baldwin and Attina were the same age and had played together as children, they had begun dating three years previously.

The music increased in volume as all six swam to the dance floor, all feeling the rhythm of the music. Embracing the music Eric let himself relax, finding it easy to dance with fins. Looking at her husband Ariel saw how happy he was, and smiled. The music changed to a slow song, with Ariel and Eric dancing slowly, both looking into the others eyes. Nearby Attina and Baldwin danced, both in their own world. Andrina and Urchin danced together, both finding it a little strange, but at the same time that it felt right. Looking at each other they smiled, their hearts beating a little faster as they danced.

Flounders call for last orders brought a flurry of patrons to the bar. A fight broke out, as a resulted the perpetrators were thrown out by the door mermen, with a yell of "Your barred for a month" following behind them.

Several songs and cocktails later it was kicking out time, with Ariel, Eric, Urchin, Adrina, Attina and Baldwin joining the throng of merpeople and fishing swimming home. All were singing various songs, and in their drunken state, they joined in. The singing was loud and very off key. As they reached the suburbs, they woke up many of the sleeping residents. Looking out of their windows many saw the group, with many more be woken up. Reaching his flat, Urchin waved the rest off, before swimming inside. Arriving back at the palace all five were still singing, with the rest of the occupants groaning. Staggering to their beds, all were asleep within minutes.

The following morning found all six having nasty hangovers, with Baldwin having slept in one of the spare bedrooms. The girls had fared little better, seeing the state if his daughters, Triton shock his head. In his flat Urchin was throwing up and deeply regretting that extra cocktail. By the time evening came round, most the hangovers had subsided into sore heads. Eating their dinner on the veranda, all chatted to Alana, Triton and Arista.

"I do hope that this had taught you all a lesson, I am surprised you got in such a state" said Triton.

"We were having too much fun to think about how much we were drinking" replied Ariel.

"We lost track of how much we had, those cocktails are lovely" said Eric.

"We don't do it often, and I need a night out" said Andrina.

"You did, I suppose you did make it home in one piece" replied Triton.

A few days later Ariel and Eric swam into Swordfish Courtyard, where they saw Urchin, Flounder, Gabriella and Olly waiting for them.

"Flounder it's great to see" Ariel said hugging her friend.

"I'm glad we can spend the day together" Flounder replied.

"Flounder, Urchin how are you both?" asked Eric.

"A lot better than I was the morning after I last saw you, that hangover was terrible."

"Ariel and I were in a similar state, you make excellent cocktails Flounder" Eric said.

"Thanks, the stuff we serve is strong, and the Rainbow Catfish is the strongest" replied Flounder.

"Gabriella I am glad you come with us today" said Ariel as Olly relayed what she had said to Gabriella.

"I am glad I was able to come, I am very pleased to meet you Prince Eric" Gabriella signed.

"I am pleased to meet you as well, Ariel has told me about your adventures" replied Eric shaking her hand.

Swimming through the city Ariel and Eric told the group about their life on land and heard tales of life in the sea. Reaching Atlantica's historic Old Quarter, Gabriella let them into her studio in Silver Courtyard. The courtyard was famed for being at the heart of the creative industry, with jewellers, coral merchants and furniture makers all inhabiting the area. Examining her work, all were captivated at how delicate and beautiful it was, with beads decorating several hair grips.

"This is wonderful Gabriella, you have a real talent" said Ariel finger a brooch.

"Thank you Ariel, I love making jewellery, it does run in the family" Gabriella signed.

"This place is great, how did you get it?" asked Eric.

"My Grandma owns it, she took me as her apprentice a year ago, she's away this week in Eel-Ectric City at a conference" came the reply as they left.

Sitting down for lunch at Café Reef all exchanged stories about what they got up to as children. Eric told them about the time he had broken his arm trying to get his ball out of a tree when he was nine. The time had and his best friend Fiotan had gone fishing and then cooked their catch over and open fire. Building a snowman with his Father in the castle garden, then dressing it in some old clothes. How he and his friends would have snowball fights with the castle guards, all aiming to beat each other. Sitting with his younger sister Miona as they listened to their Mother tell them a story.

Leaving the café, they swam out of the city, swimming through shoals of brightly coloured fish. They swam for miles, with Urchin and Ariel leading them into the mountains. As they got higher Eric noticed several caves, with some having octopuses inside them. Reaching a cave Ariel and Urchin led the group down inside. Swimming into a large chamber Eric gasped in awe as the cave was lined with glittering silver crystals, with green, pink, red, blue and purple mixed in.

"What is this place?" Eric asked.

"We call them the Glittering Caves, they are full of crystals like this" replied Urchin as they swam.

"It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it" said Eric.

"They are special to all of us, we all take care of them. They go on for miles, crystal from here cost a fortune" said Olly.

"The creatures in here are special, they are all different colours then normal" said Ariel.

"I cannot wait to see them" Eric replied as they swam through a green room.

As they entered a large chamber they stopped, as a giant bright blue dolphin swam in front of them. Seeing the group it swam up to them, talking to Flounder and Olly and letting Gabriella stroke it before swimming away. Diving down the group passed shoals of orange fish in room full of crystals that littered the floor. Picking up a piece of red crystal Eric held it up to the light, marvelling at how light it felt.

"Gabriella, would we be able to take some of this back with us?" he asked.

"Yes, we can take pieces that are on the floor. We are really far down, not many merpeople explore this far. In fact why don't we all take some crystals, I can make them into necklaces" replied Gabriella.

"That's a great idea Gab" replied Urchin picking up a yellow crystal.

Picking up their chose of stones, the group placed them into the bag Olly carried. The group swam further along, before leaving through a hole in the rock. Reaching the other side they stopped, as they had entered a huge cavern. Looking to their right they saw a giant loggerhead turtle swimming towards them. The turtle was the size of a double-decker bus, its shell a mixture of blue and green. Within moments it was in front of them, gazing at them with curiosity. With a flick it its fins, the turtle showed it wanted them to ride on its back.

Sitting on the turtles back, the group were taken on an exciting journey through the caverns. Dolphins, seahorses, turtles and seals passed them by, all different colours. A sleek red seal swam up to them, pressing his whiskery face against Eric's, before darting around Ariel. Fish of very colour waved to Flounder and Olly, with green and purple octopus swimming over to chat to the latter. Tiny pink and blue seahorses appeared from silvery white plants that were throughout the caverns.

Hours passed, as it began to get late, the turtle swam up to the cavern's main entrance. Thanking the turtle the group left, swimming back to Atlantica as the sun set. Reaching the city all breathed a sigh of relief, glad to safe within the city walls. All knew that the sea could be dangerous at night, and there had been reports of robbers.

A short time later they were sat inside The Crystal Turtle Restaurant, all chatting over their evening meal. On the table were a couple of bottles of wine, an expensive vintage at that.

"To friendship" said Ariel raising her glass.

"To friendship" Eric, Flounder, Urchin, Olly and Gabriella said, clinking their glasses.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a month since Ariel and Eric had left Atlantica, and the pair were once again in the underwater city. Attina and Baldwin were getting married so Ariel and Eric had come down for a few days. Ariel was with Attina and her other sisters, all were getting ready.

"I cannot believe today is actually here, I get to marry my best friend!" Attina said as she put on her vial.

"When Baldwin sees you he will be amazed, you look beautiful Attina" said Alana.

Looking in the mirror Attina looked at her long tail that was flowing behind her back, laced with golden pearls. A golden crown with red jewels rested on her head, a long white veil covering her face. Around her throat rested a necklace of red crystal, with a flower hanging from it. Bracelets of yellow crystal adorned her arms and tail, with a ring of the yellow crystal completing the look.

"Your Mother's ring looks lovely on you Attina" said King Triton swimming in.

"I am honoured the wear it" replied Attina hugging her Father.

"You look stunning Attina, your Mother would be very happy if she were here, I certainly am."

"I know Father" Attina replied hugging him.

"Are you all ready?"

"Yes Daddy we are" replied Ariel as her sisters nodded.

"Excellent" replied Triton as Attina took his arm.

In another part of the palace Eric, Baldwin and Baldwin's friends were also getting ready, all trying to keep the groom's nerves at bay.

"What in the seven seas am I doing? I'm not ready for this, this was such a mistake!" said Baldwin.

"Relax Baldwin it's just nerves, I felt the same before I married Ariel" said Eric.

"It is different for you, you're a prince already, I'm not. I should just call this off."

"No, you should take this for nerves" said one of Baldwin's friends called Edwin, handing Baldwin a glass containing an alcoholic beverage.

"Thanks Ed" replied Baldwin drinking it.

"Feel better?" asked Eric.

"Yeh I do, ok deep breaths. Eric, how did you cope with nerves on your wedding day?"

"I thought of how much I loved Ariel."

"That sounds like a good idea" replied Baldwin as his father Patrick swam in.

"Ready son?"

"Yes, no, oh I hope so" replied Baldwin.

"Don't worry you will be fine, I felt exactly the same when I married your mother."

A short time later Baldwin and Attina stood in front of the alter listening as the priest read out their vows. In their seats Triton, Ariel and Eric watched as the pair accepted the vows.

"I now pronounce you merman and wife, you may miss the bride" said the priest.

All cheered as the pair kissed, clapping as they swam down the aisle. Outside the pair posed as Aquata drew a lighting fast sketch of them to commemorate the day. With a smile Attina threw her bouquet, to have it caught by Adella, who blushed a deep shade of crimson. Swimming back to the palace the party passed cheering crowds who threw flowers into their path. From the windows of buildings more flowers rained down over them.

Arriving back at the palace the group swam into the ballroom where Sebastian and his band broke into a song. Sitting down at the high table the group listened to the song. Then Uaithne and Ariel swam onto the stage, with Attina gazing at the pair in shock. Then Uaithne began to conduct and Ariel began to sing a song he had written.

"It's written on my face...  
It's the way I lean my body towards you...  
Even when I'm a hundred miles away...

This is love...

Like a diamond in the sand...  
It took so long to find you...  
I can't wait another day to say...

Can you describe the moment...  
When two people fall in love...  
Some say the clouds will spin in circles...  
And the rain will turn to doves...

The poor will start to laugh...  
Even the rich will start to cry...  
It can sneak up like a soilder...  
It can wake you up at night...

That's what I feel when I'm...  
Standing here with you...  
That's what my heart has...  
Sworn to be true...

This Is Love

It's written on my face...  
It's the way I lean my body towards you...  
Even when I'm a hundred miles away...

This is love...

Like a diamond in the sand...  
It took so long to find you...  
I can't wait another day to say...

This is love...  
This is... looove."1

The song ended and both Ariel and Uaithne bowed before swimming back to the high table.

"Ariel that was beautiful, did you write it Grandfather?" asked Attina as she hugged them both.

"I did, I had to write a song for your wedding, I always said I would" Uaithne replied.

"It was beautiful, thank you both" Attina replied.

Later that night Ariel and Eric swam out onto a balcony overlooking the city. Sitting next to Ariel, Eric wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his shoulder.

"This world is amazing Ariel am you brought me down here, I know understand you more I think."

"As much as I belong with you on the surface I can never forget where I came from, my family live here. Part of me will always belong to the sea."

"I know, and it is only right that it should. You were born in this world, it will always be part of you. You gave up so much to be with me, to fulfil your dream of being human. I love you for you, I am proud to be a part of your family, I will never make you forget them" Eric said.

"I know that is why I love you so much" Ariel replied as the pair looked out across the wide open sea.

Human and mermaid together, part of a family that lived both on land and under the sea.

1 This is Love by Kelly Rowland


End file.
